1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for analyzing concurrent debugging sessions.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
In today's computing environments, separate application programs often interact with one another. A client application program and a server application program that communicate with one another is one example. In such an example, the two applications are remotely executing—one on a first computer, the other on a second. Other examples include two applications executing locally on a single computer that communicate with one another through API calls. In these environments, software development of one application may be hindered without information regarding current execution of the other, related application.